45 segundos
by razcolnicov
Summary: Aya y Yoji interiorizan su apasionada atracción a manera de flashbacks, puro romance!


FANFIC WEIß KREUZ (primera temporada) por: Razcolnicov Contenido_shounen ai _lenguaje explícito _palabras en romanji cursivas  
  
  
  
45 SEGUNDOS  
  
  
  
No es sólo la noche tibia de verano la que me trae las memorias. No es sólo el aroma de las flores en el jardín, que se filtra por la ventana, lo que me hace recordarte.  
  
  
  
--Me duele la cabeza. Omi asomó su somnoliento rostro por la tienda. --Apuesto a que sé porqué te duele tanto, hermoso. ¡Demasiado Internet!- Yohji se acercó al jovencito para revolverle el cabello castaño.--¡Sabes lo dañino que resulta permanecer tantas horas frente a la computadora! --¡Basta Yohji! ¡Suéltame! -pidió el adolescente. Era muy temprano y la tienda todavía no abría sus puertas. El día se anunciaba caluroso: típico verano en Japón. --Si no fuera por el tiempo que paso en el internet no podríamos reunir todas las pistas para hallar el escondite de esos mafiosos... -Yohji dejó de fastidiar al chico. Asintió seriamente, mientras recuperaba el temple sereno y se acomodaba los anteojos oscuros. --En fin, haz lo que quieras... ¿haz visto a Ken o al señor misterios por aquí? --Ummm... Ken debe estar durmiendo todavía... Aya no llegó a dormir anoche... --Típico... me pregunto si pasará todo este tiempo en compañía de alguna mujer.. aunque, en realidad dudo que le gusten las mujeres... dudo que algo le guste... --¡Yohji!-lo reprendió el adolescente-- no deberías decir cosas tan horribles... --¿Horribles? ¿Qué no le gusten las chicas, te parece horrible?-El más alto suspiró pensativo-yo tengo mi teoría...  
  
Pero Yohji se guardó su teoría para sí mismo. Pronto, los pasos lentos de Ken Hidaka los previnieron. --¡Eh! ¿Alguien tiene una aspirina? ¡Me duele tanto la cabeza!- se quejó. Su voz semejaba un suave ronroneo. Kudou puso los ojos en blanco y les tendió a los dos jóvenes un paquete de aspirinas.  
  
--¿Adónde vas tan temprano, Yohji? ¡Es tu turno de cuidar la tienda!-Ken alcanzó a protestar cuando vio que su compañero abría el local para salir de ese lado de la calle. --Iie-respondió el dueño de la gabardina negra, mientras sonreía seductoramente hacia su compañero- Tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver y un misterio que revelar. No me esperen para la comida.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron confundidos. --¿Nani? ¿Un misterio?-Omi se rascó la cabeza totalmente confundido. --Yohji es un irresponsable...-refunfuñó Hidaka, mientras se tragaba un par de enormes aspirinas.  
  
  
  
En la carretera, rumbo a su destino, Kudou meditaba acompañado de un cigarro.  
  
"No es correcto esto que hacemos."  
  
¿Correcto? ¿Incorrecto? Aya estaba loco.  
  
"¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo correcto? ¡Eres un asesino!"  
  
Yohji recordó sus dulces ojos suplicantes, su aliento fresco y sus brazos estrechándolo tan fuerte.  
  
"Pero nosotros... nosotros no deberíamos..."  
  
Recuerdó cómo lo hizo callar a fuerza de besos y caricias. Después sólo podía oírlo gemir su nombre y pedir que no se detuviera. El cigarro a punto de consumirse le quemó los dedos. Lanzó una maldición y mantuvo su atención en el volante. El sitio estaba algo retirado, en la parte más peligrosa de Tokio. Llegó a su destino entrada la mañana.  
  
--¡Ohayo!-gritó en cuanto llegó al edificio en ruinas. El fresco viento de la mañana revolvió su cabello de miel. --¡Sal de tu escondite, Aya Kun!¿Piensas que vas a poder olvidar todo tan fácilmente? ¡Eh! ¡Kiite! ¡Tenemos que hablar! Yohji se paseó un rato por el lugar. Encendió otro cigarro y los recuerdos le llegaron a la cabeza como en un torbellino.  
  
  
  
Era de madrugada. Acabábamos de terminar la misión. Tú mataste al cabecilla de la organización de secuestradores. Yo acabé con dos de sus guardaespaldas. Me dieron batalla, uno de ellos alcanzó a herirme en un brazo. Ken y Omi salieron sanos y salvos, afortunadamente. Pero tuvimos que separarnos cuando llegaron los policías. No sé cómo diste conmigo. Recuerdo que todo estaba muy oscuro, pero aún así tú me encontraste. Sentí tu presencia antes de oír tus pasos. Tu voz sonaba muy preocupada. ¿Realmente estabas preocupado por mí? Lo comprobé en cuanto pude verte bajo la luz de la luna. --¿Yohji kun? ¿Estás bien? ¿Yohji kun? --¿Qué haces aquí? Teníamos que separ....aaaahhh!!! Me dolía mucho, ahora que lo pienso no era tan grave, pero la sangre lo hacía ver como una herida seria. Tú pensaste lo mismo. Te acercaste a mí y con tus manos frías -frías como tu aspecto, o al menos como tu semblante hasta ese momento- me tomaste el rostro. Recuerdo que estabas muy asustado. Tus ojos brillaban extraordinariamente. Tus labios estaban muy rojos, y temblaban. --Yohji kun... no hables... espera, deja que te revise... ¿quién fue el cabrón que te hizo esto? --¿Nani? Aya kun, cuida tu lenguaje... Sabía que estabas muy preocupado, y me divertía haciéndote enojar. Pero sucedió algo inesperado. Algo que muy pocos seres en este mundo han visto.  
  
Sonreíste.  
  
Y estabas sonriéndome a mí.  
  
--Yohji kun... estás perdiendo mucha sangre, mejor guarda tus bromas... tenemos que atenderte la herida. --¿Tú y quién más? Aya kun, estamos en medio de quien sabe dónde. ¿Me vas a llevar en brazos hasta el hospital? Creo que ambos sabemos quién podría llevar a quién en braaaaaaahhhh!!!!! Duele!!!!! Confieso que exageré. Si dolía, pero no al extremo de mantenerme paralizado. Exageré porque buscaba prolongar ese momento tan especial entre tú y yo. Siento mucho haberte preocupado, pero creo que con el tiempo me lo agradeciste. --¿Estás muy mal Yohji kun? Dime si te duele demasiado ummm... creo que no podremos movernos de aquí en un rato al menos mientras la sangre deja de fluir tenemos que asegurarnos que tu herida esté controlada ¿cuál de todos esos hijos de puta te hizo esto? Acabamos con todos pero... --¡Motto yukkuri Aya kun! ¡Estás hablando muy rápido! ¡Más despacio!- entonces me reí muy fuerte, creo que comenzaste a sospechar que fingía. Pero yo continué. Adoro cuando te ves confundido, porque casi nunca demuestras que eres humano. Siempre pareces tan seguro de ti mismo, tan dueño de la situación. Siempre pareces tan endiabladamente frío. --Aya kun, ¿porqué no te fuiste como los otros? Dijimos que nos separaríamos en cuanto los policías llegaran. Habíamos convenido y... --¡Hai hai! Lo sé... pero... pero yo... Pude mirarte a los ojos. Estábamos muy cerca uno del otro. Tú apenas sostenías mi mirada. Noté cómo el timbre de tu voz comenzaba a elevarse. Estabas nervioso o asustado o no sé qué... pero no eras el Aya de siempre. --¿Por qué no te fuiste? ¿Aya kun? --Porque yo... porque yo... Adoro tu voz, tu hermosa voz que musitaba esa noche cosas imposibles. También adoro tu voz apasionada, cuando me pides que no me detenga, cuando susurras mi nombre al oído, cuando bajas la guardia y me hablas cariñosamente. --Deja de balbucear y dime qué demonios pasa contigo.-te sonreí (me parece que practiqué contigo mi sonrisa más encantadora, porque surtió efecto)- ¿Cómo es que me encontraste? --Yo te seguí, Yohji kun... no quería... no quería perderte de vista... temía que algo así te sucediera. Sumimasen... --¡Eh! ¡No te disculpes por salvarme la vida!... Aya Kun...-pensé que ése era el momento especial. Tenía que averiguar si aquello se trataba de una escena barata de seducción o era algo más serio. Te acaricié el rostro con la mano sana que me quedaba. Pregunté a quemarropa, sin dudarlo: --¿Crees que éste es el momento en el que deberíamos besarnos, Aya kun? Tus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero no te moviste ¡no te moviste! Guardaste silencio, pero me mirabas a los ojos y parecías evaluarme. De repente volviste a ser el Aya frío que todos conocemos. --¡Yohji kun!-exclamaste. Tu voz se tornó fría y grave, como cuando estás colérico. Supe que debía regresar mis pasos. Me dolió mucho tu reacción porque yo auguraba algo totalmente diferente. Cambié mi táctica y preferí dejar las cosas como estaban; exclamé en son de broma: --¡Hai hai hai! Eres un realista y nunca entiendes una bro...  
  
Pero no pude terminar. Interrumpiste mis palabras con tus labios húmedos. Me besaste con prisa, como si fuera la última oportunidad de tu vida. Te demostré con el tiempo que no sería la ultima vez.  
  
--Aya kun...-murmuré en cuanto te separaste de mí.-Me siento muy halagado. --Cállate.-censuraste. Tu voz ya no era ni fría ni nerviosa. Sonabas muy seguro de ti mismo, y a la vez muy amable. Parecías humano. --¿Puedes besarme de nuevo? Tienes una técnica muy particular... --Yohji kun...-intentabas decirme algo pero noté el esfuerzo que hacías, parecía que cada palabra salía de tu boca con dolor.-Por favor no me hagas sentir...que tú y yo... --¿No quieres sentir que tú y yo podríamos estar juntos? En realidad temes que yo te haga sentir algo... porque ya lo estás sintiendo, así que... detenme si me equivoco pero... ¿tú ya sientes algo por mí, cierto? --Yohji kun-volviste a besarme. Querías convencerte de que estaba mal, ¿verdad que eso querías? Pero yo te demostré que todo estaba en orden. Correspondí a tu suave caricia con mi boca experimentada. Te adelanté en esos breves momentos todo lo que pronto descubriste en mi cama. Mi lengua ensayó sobre la tuya lo que más tarde pudo aplicar por todo tu cuerpo. Y tú estabas radiante, dispuesto a aprender, ávido de mí, como yo lo he estado de ti desde que te conocí.  
  
Pronto las cosas volvieron a la normalidad entre los dos. No quisiste hablar del asunto, ni yo busqué otros momentos propicios. Persia nos puso a trabajar duramente en las dos misiones que siguieron. Tuvimos que separarnos un tiempo. Tú continuabas desapareciéndote de vez en cuando y yo mantuve mi perfil alto entre las chicas como es mi costumbre. No me arrepiento de eso. Pero recuerdo que una vez llevé a una chica a la casa. Omi y Ken hicieron ojos y oídos sordos, pero tú me miraste con furia a la mañana siguiente. Supe que había cometido una estupidez y me disculpé. Por eso me gusta pelear: las reconciliaciones son maravillosas.  
  
  
  
Yohji había terminado el cigarro. Lo arrojó con la punta de su bota varios metros lejos de él. Se estiró indolente mientras regresaba sus pasos al interior del edificio. --¡Eeeh!! ¡Aya kun! ¿Piensas quedarte en este lugar todo el día? ¿No fue suficiente toda la noche? ¡Tenemos que hablar frente a frente! ¿Wakarimasuka? Entiéndelo... ¡Mierda! ¡Odio cuando te pones así! ¡Odio tu maldito carácter seco y frío!  
  
--Yohji kun- Yohji detuvo sus pasos. La hermosa voz grave de Aya resonó en el edificio. -Es verdad que tenemos que hablar. Kudou lo miró a la distancia. Se sorprendió del porte impecable de su amigo. Aya estaba vestido con su traje de Weiß. A pesar de no haber dormido, lucía misteriosamente lúcido y fresco. Su rojo cabello estaba en orden y el rostro, perfecto como siempre, estaba inusualmente pálido. --Aya...-Kudou enmudeció. Fujimiya caminó enérgicamente hacia su compañero. Lo miró a los ojos. --Yohji, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvimos juntos aquí tú y yo.- Los ojos de Aya estaban brillantes. Yohji no podía saber si se trataba del brillo debido a la excitación o a las lágrimas. --Pero yo recuerdo cada segundo como si acabara de suceder, Aya Kun. --Y yo... recuerdo cada momento... cada momento junto a ti, Yohji kun...- Aya llevó sus manos frías hacia el rostro de su amante. --Aya kun. --Te dije que no quería sentir nada por nadie. Te dije que yo no merecía que nadie se acercara a mí. Sin embargo tú... tú me hiciste sentir...  
  
Aya recordó, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, blancas como la cruz que decidió ejecutar.  
  
¿Porqué permitiste que todo eso continuara? Yo te confesé lo que sentía esa noche en que te hirieron, pero tú parecías tan tranquilo. Parecía que sabías lo que yo estaba pensando. No sé de dónde surgió el valor que demostré para atreverme a besarte. Pensé que podía perderte para siempre. Cuando vi que te hirieron me asusté mucho. No quiero que me suceda otra vez. No quiero perder a nadie más, a nadie más que yo amo. He conocido tanto sufrimiento. Es como una segunda piel que está adherida y que nunca será posible remover, no importa cuántas veces intente lavarla cambiando de vida, ella permanece en mí, así como los recuerdos de todas las personas que amé y que ya no están... o que permanecen dormidas, esperando quién sabe qué momento para regresar... si es que regresarán... Y tú llegaste y removiste tantas cosas olvidadas en mí.  
  
No. No quiero perderte. No, después de haberte sentido en mí, después de que tú me has hecho percibir como un ser de este mundo tanta belleza, tanta dulzura y compañía. No. No quiero perder todo lo que he conocido contigo.  
  
Pero me heriste tanto cuando la llevaste a casa. Pensaste que yo había olvidado porque no volví a acercarme, pero no lo hice porque no quería que todo eso siguiera creciendo en mí. Pero era imposible detenerlo. Cada nueva misión representaba un nuevo sufrimiento. ¿Veré a Yohji de nuevo? ¿Yohji kun está bien? ¿Es Yohji el único que puede hacer esto? ¿Volveré a sentirte cerca de mí, Yohji kun? Todo eso me atormentaba. Pero tú no parecías darle importancia. Seguías viendo a esas mujeres, seguías exhibiéndote como siempre, haciéndole bromas a todos, jugando con los sentimientos de ellas... y con los míos. Yo trataba de ser fuerte, trataba de permanecer como antes. Esta máscara de orfandad que antes me había servido no podía mantenerse indiferente en tu presencia.  
  
De algún modo tú entendiste. Llegaste a mí sin que yo lo notara. Recuerdo que me llamaste en la noche, cuando los chicos se habían ido a dormir. --¿Persia está loco? Pretende que acabemos con esos mafiosos y no nos ha proporcionado más que un par de pistas.-Tu tono al hablar me hacía pensar que aquello era un pretexto para continuar la conversación a solas. Tomaste mi hombro (¡Ah! ¡El contacto de tus manos sobre mi cuerpo es como una corriente eléctrica!) y gentilmente me condujiste hacia tu recámara. Yo no me opuse, no supe cómo. --¿No crees que Persia es un bastardo loco? --¡Yohji kun!-censuré-no sé lo que es Persia, y no me importa, lo único que quiero es encontrar a... --Lo sé... sólo por eso estás aquí, ¿cierto? Sólo por eso eres un Weiß. Te oías melancólico. Recuerdo tu voz y me da escalofríos. --Así es. Sólo por eso. Y tú... --Yo estoy aquí porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer... --Tienes más oportunidad de conocer mujeres. ¿Porqué dije eso? Supongo que estaba celoso. Tú lo notaste, contigo no puedo fingir. --¿Piensas que sólo estoy aquí por las mujeres? Menosprecias mis cualidades. Yo puedo tener a la mujer que quiera. Aquí o en cualquier parte. En realidad sólo te quiero a ti. Por eso soy un Weiß. En fin, por ti, y porque la paga es tan suculenta que vale la pena arriesgar el pellejo de vez en cuando. ¿Nani kashitsu monwa? Lo que dijiste me paralizó. Aprovechaste mi desconcierto para acercarte. Ahora te lo agradezco. En ese momento intenté resistirme un poco. Las sensaciones se revolvían en mi mente y mi cuerpo era un caos.  
  
--Yohji kun-murmuré. Pero no me dejaste hablar. Volviste a besarme con esa increíble habilidad que tienes (supongo que tu experiencia es amplia) y que yo torpemente intentaba adquirir. Sin embargo has sido un maestro gentil y muy bondadoso. Recuerdo que en pocos segundos ya estábamos sobre tu cama, y que tú me despojabas de la ropa. Yo me dejaba hacer fascinado. Olías a fresco y me acariciabas lentamente. Tienes las manos tibias y el aliento cálido. También recuerdo lo que me decías. Frases maravillosas que guardo en mi corazón y que me acompañan cuando no estás cerca. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Nunca con semejante intensidad, nunca con alguien tan amado. Tú me mostraste que es posible amar completamente en una noche. Yo no sé si nuestras voces llegaron hasta los oídos de Ken o de Omi, pero recuerdo que tú gritabas mi nombre, y que yo gemía muy fuerte y acentuaba el tuyo con el fervor de quien pronuncia una fórmula mágica. Sudábamos y nuestros fluidos se mezclaban, pasaban por nuestras pieles y llegaban a nuestras bocas que no paraban de tocar y de probar, maestras de brazos y piernas que se enredaban hasta formar un solo cuerpo, crispado de placer y de rabiosa excitación.  
  
Después nos quedamos muy quietos. Sólo escuchábamos a los grillos y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas que volvían a su ritmo normal mientras tu mano tocaba mis labios. --Te amo, Aya kun-murmuraste. Yo no sabía qué decirte. Temía que si decía cuánto te amaba aquella maldición incurriría también en ti. Pero entonces tú continuaste. --Entiendo que no quieras decirme nada, pero al menos entiende esto: podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo. A partir de ahora. Sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Yo te miré a los ojos. Creo que me limpiaste una lágrima. --Yohji kun-susurré. Mi voz apenas era audible para mí. --Sólo necesitas decirme una palabra. Yo entenderé. Aya Kun.-Tocaste mis labios con tus suaves dedos. El aroma de las flores subía hasta tu habitación. --Quiero estar así siempre, contigo, Yohji kun. Te lo dije. Noté que sonreías. --Pero... no es correcto esto que hacemos... Me interrumpiste. --¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo correcto? ¡Eres un asesino! Igual que yo. Esta es una alianza entre dos asesinos. Así te amo, Aya kun. --Pero nosotros... nosotros no deberíamos... --¿No deberíamos transgredir el código de ética que dice "no joderás a tus compañeros de trabajo"? --¡Yohji kun! Te reprendí. Lo gritaste tan fuerte que pensé que nos escucharían. Sin embargo me reí. Tuviste razón. Ahora que estamos juntos las cosas han cambiado y yo me siento diferente. Creo que... creo que soy capaz de sentir y de amar. Y puedo hacer que tú me ames. Ciertamente aún creo que no lo merezco pero, sí tú me amas puedo vivir en paz siendo Weiß. Porque estás conmigo.  
  
  
  
--¿Nani sore? ¿Porqué lloras?-Koudou abrazó al muchacho pelirrojo. Aya correspondió al abrazo con fuerza. Su espada cayó bajo sus pies. --Anoche fui a ver a mi hermana. No ha mejorado. La cuidé toda la noche. Trataba de entender porqué sucedió todo eso. Porqué mis padres tuvieron que morir de esa manera, porqué ella tiene que permanecer en esa maldita cama de hospital sin saber qué sucede a su alrededor y porqué tendré que decirle en cuanto despierte que yo me he convertido en un asesino que sólo mata con la esperanza de que la siguiente víctima sea el perro que mató a nuestros padres... --¡Aya kun!-Kudou podía sentir el temblor en el cuerpo de su compañero. --Pensé toda la noche en lo infortunada que ha sido nuestra vida. Pensé también en que sería mucho mejor para todos que yo no existiera. Tal vez... sería mejor que la víctima en esa cama de hospital hubiese sido yo. Que Aya hubiera arreglado su vida después de aquello y que ahora ella viviese por los dos, feliz, con una familia. --No. Aya kun. No.-Yohji tomó el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos. Fujimiya no lloraba más. Contemplaba a su alto compañero con la mirada cristalina y dulce. --Pero después pensé en ti. Y comprendí que el destino es algo que nosotros construimos. Y que tú estás aquí, ahora, conmigo. --¿Entiendes eso? ¿Aya kun? ¿Entiendes que nosotros no merecemos el cielo? Somos asesinos, es cierto, pero también podemos darnos la oportunidad de sentir y de amar. ¿Entiendes eso? ¿No te parece justo que nosotros intentemos hacer nuestro propio cielo aquí y ahora? --Yohji, te amo-Aya besó los labios de su amigo. --Sachiko, Ran kun. Te amo. --¡Yohji kun!-Ran sonrió débilmente. --Kyo owa kokomade.-estableció Kudou-Es todo por hoy. Tenemos que volver a la florería. Ken kun parecía muy atolondrado el día de hoy.  
  
Los dos asesinos estaban juntos. Se comprendían. El mediodía saludaba el umbral del edificio abandonado. Ran Fujimiya asintió. Tomó su espada que yacía en el suelo y, mientras el fino acero reflejaba los nuevos rayos matinales, se prometió a sí mismo darse una oportunidad. Yohji Kudou le sonreía radiante.  
  
  
  
Y por unos segundos, pareció que todas las cosas en su mundo estaban bien. 


End file.
